


I hope they remember you

by nephthy_s



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Avengers4, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Endgame, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Literature, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Endgame, Prose Poem, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthy_s/pseuds/nephthy_s
Summary: They are gonna remember me wrong...(A post Infinity War poetry from Tony Stark's POV)





	I hope they remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to random people who have chosen to view my work, I wanna give you an advanced warning:  
> "This person is still not over Infinity War"
> 
> Enjoy!

They are gonna remember me wrong  
Like a tale that was all glory  
All bravery, & wits  
Like I was always strong

And they will gloss over my pain  
Forgetting I was human  
Who lived and loved  
Through these summers & rains

And so it will be  
With the weight of the world  
And the hope of my dreams  
Me trying & failing to fill every sea

I hope they remember you,  
I hope they remember you,  
I hope they remember you.  
"I hope they don't."

**Author's Note:**

> *stares off into space and mumbles softly*  
> "Tony Stark deserves better."


End file.
